Like A Roller Coaster
by ladyarle
Summary: Everything changed after the invasion. Friends were lost and families were torn apart. The Masons lost their mother. However, Hal lost another piece of his heart. Will he ever be able to fill the void? Hal/OC


Hey there guys!

This is the first time I try to write a fanfic on Falling Skies, well, first time I try to write a story in English. Since it isn't my mother tongue, please bare with me! If a beta-reader wanted to help me, I'd be really grateful for the help.

What else can I say? I hope you'll like it well enough, can't wait to know what you think of it.

Enjoy it!

ladyarle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Falling Skies and its characters. The only character I claim ownership of is my original character. I write just for the fun of it, not to make any money.

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Mourning**_

It was of those calm days for the 2nd Massachusetts. Some scouts had gone out to see if there was any sign of Mechs or Skitters, and the civilians were trying to live as normally as possible. The kids were in school and an adult who worked as an account manager before the invasion was teaching them Maths with the help of a textbook. Karen Nadler, one of the youngest scouts, ran through the corridors of the school until she reached the room the Masons slept in. She threw the door open ready to jump on Hal, the handsome 17-year-old that had captured her heart. He wasn't in his cot. Instead he was at the window, watching the horizon while fingering the silver chain he always kept around his neck. She had never seen him without it since she first met him 6 months prior. As soon as he became aware of her presence, he hid the chain under his shirt and asked her tiredly.

"What do you want, Karen. We don't have patrol until tomorrow."

Karen was stunned; Hal had never used such a snappy tone with her since, well, ever.

"Um… nothing important. I just thought, don't know, that maybe we could spend the day together. We haven't had a free day together in a long time, and well, we could do something, you know, just the both of us." She was positively rambling, she had no control whatsoever over what came out of her mouth.

Hal looked at her strangely. Why would she want them to do something alone? Shit! he thought, he had completely forgotten about that episode before the whole Pope freaky business.

"I'm sorry, Karen, but today I don't really feel up to it. Maybe another day, okay? I should go and find Dad, see ya." Hal almost ran from the room, he had no intention of giving Karen the chance to propose anything else. He wanted to stay alone, and stay alone he would. He was nothing but resourceful when he wanted to.

* * *

It was a calm night, with the sky clear of clouds and the stars shining brightly. Not a sound could be heard from inside the school. Every few minutes one of the guards on night-duty would pass in front of the entrance, their rifles ready to fire any second. Hal was sitting on the roof of the main building looking for the Northern Star.

"You thinking of her?"

Hal startled at the sound of the voice, but relaxed as soon as he recognized his father. He sighed as Tom sat beside him on the edge of the roof.

Hal's eyes were guarded as he asked defensively.

"Why would you say that?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. Did his son really think him that stupid?

"Son, you've been avoiding everyone today, even your own family, and you haven't stopped fingering that necklace since you woke up. Anne asked me if you were having a mental breakdown by how differently you've been behaving. And don't make me start about Karen, she looked as if she was on the verge of a crying fit."

Hal sighed. He knew someone was bound to notice something, and Tom was uncannily in tune with his children's feelings and moods.

"Yeah. I thought I'd masked it well enough."

"If it makes you feel better, Weaver was as ignorant of everything as usual." Tried to joke Tom. He hated seeing his sons so down, but he also knew the feeling of losing someone you loved dearly.

Hal recognised his father's joke for what it actually was, an attempt to cheer him up. Usually, it would have worked, but not that day.

"Today it would have been three years. I…"

Tom gaze softened. His eldest son rarely showed his emotions. Only two people were able to make him open up, but both weren't there, both were dead.

"I know, Hal, I know. But you have to try and pick up the pieces. You have to live your life at the fullest. She would have wanted that. There are many people here who would jump at the possibility of helping you. You're too young to give up hope."

Hal glared at him.

"You think I don't know that, Dad. I hate feeling this way, but I can't do anything. You should understand that better than anyone. I'm not going to have some mindless fun. I owe her that."

Tom knew this would be his son's answer. At least he could say he had tried.

"I get that Karen, Margret and Lourdes are getting their hopes up for nothing then."

Hal's eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall despite the boy's effort.

"I know you thought we were both too young, but I was going to ask her to marry me, I wanted to do it after graduation."

Tom's eyes were full of love and worry for his son and sorrow for that broken life.

"We all loved her, Hal. To have her in our family for real, that would have been a blessing for all of us. She was amazing, even Ben and Matt adored her. She enchanted the whole Mason Clan, that was one of her greatest victories, I'd say."

"Then you will understand why they just can't compare. Karen was a mistake, a big one. I got close to Karen because something about her reminded me of her. But I want the whole package, Dad. I don't want some kind of weak imitation, I want, I need the real thing…"

Tom Mason looked at his eldest as if it was the first time he saw him. He had always known that Hal was deeply in love with his girlfriend, only a blind could not see it, but he had obviously underestimated how smitten he was. Everyone said that Hal was just like his mother, but that was superficial at best. Hal was a perfect replica of Tom 20 years before.

"Give it time, Hal. Maybe those three girls will surprise you. Come on, buddy, time to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day, I need you to be sharp and focused."

As soon as Tom went down the stairs, Hal took the chain out of his T-shirt. Hanging there was a beautiful silver ring with Celtic drawings. On the inside, it was written:

_Hal & Julie_

_5__th__ May 2008_

* * *

Colonel Porter stood in the main room of the 13th Mass's hideout. Maps and plans were scattered everywhere and different types of arms were lined up against the wall. He had found people capable of giving orders, people who possessed a natural affinity to warfare. He had found them and he had taught them. Their raw skill had been refined and now they were ready to move out and go to the various Masses to give them support.

He knew were to send his best soldier. The Professor needed as much help as he could get to work with a man like Weaver.

"Porter! Send Lieutenant Black here!"

Ten minutes later the soldier was in the room.

"You will go to the Second Mass. They should still be in this area. From what I've heard, they camped in an abandoned school. You will go there and will act as third in command. You'll help Weaver's second. If you think him to be right, you'll side with him. I want as few casualties as possible, Lieutenant, the Second Mass is extremely important and will have a central role in what is to come."

Deep green eyes looked back at him with a steely expression.

"That's all, Lieutenant. You'll leave in two hours. Dismissed."

* * *

So guys? what do you think?

:)

ladyarle


End file.
